What's Worth Protecting
by midnightsky0612
Summary: After the events of the Eel Pox, Toothless is feeling guilty about his actions towards Hiccup earlier. Can a certain thunderdrum comfort him ? *One shot*


**This is based on after "The Eel Effect" . The dragons talk in this one but to each other, not with the humans. This was a request that I happliy accepted.**

* * *

><p>Toothless was supposed to be happy that he was better from that flu, along with everyone else, but he just wasn't that happy on what he did to Hiccup when he was going berserk with that flu.<p>

After his rider along with Meatlug's rider finished the Book of Dragons update, they managed to be the last ones to get Eel Pox out of whole village, boy was he not surprised. Toothless then had that guilty feeling again and so while Hiccup was in his house, resting while he waited for the chief to bring the medicine, Toothless went outside to have a chat with the other dragons.

"I can't beleive your rider and Hiccup were the last ones to get the flu, ha, that is priceless !" Belch giggled to Meatlug and Barf was polite enough to ask,

" So is Fishlegs alright and not doing anything insane like what Ruff and Tuff did ?"

" Oh he's okay thank thor, but what exactly did the twins do?" Meatlug answered when the zippleback both answered,

" They both acted like idiot scientists and boy was that annoying." Stormfly couldn't help but laugh so hard until she commented,

" But at least they were much worse then what Snolout did, do crazy talk about conquering Berk or something while abusing a Terrible Terror, in fact that Terror is still attacking him at this very moment."

Hookfang couldn't help but laugh and then questioned Toothless, " So Toothless, learned your lesson on eating that eel, Meatlug told us everything and I couldn't help but overhear Fishlegs talk about that inccident to the others, boy you must really put Hiccup in real danger that time, not that you didn't put him in other dangers, even though you did."

Toothless was then lost in thought on what he did to Hiccup.

Blow a red fire ball at Hiccup a lot of times and blew one strong one that knocked Hiccup right on a tree really hard that he was unconsicous. Ran off from Hiccp, flew wildly with him, crashed landed with Hiccup flying off of him and hurting himself again, and he tried to attack his own rider !

" Speaking of which Toothless, my aplogizes for sitting on you, that must have been quite uncomfortable," Meatlug aplogized, bringing Toothless back to reality and so answered,

" Don't worry about it, if you didn't sit on me, who knows what I would've done to Hiccup compared to the damage I already done."

"You know Toothless, if you hadn't eaten that eel then your rider wouldn't have been in any danger you created," Belch snickered as Hookfang nodded in agreement.

"I had no choice you mutton head !" " Those eels would have drowned Hiccup and killed him !" Toothless roared.

Hookfang then countered agrued," But you did knock Hiccup off the saddle and into the water while you cower when the eel was at your face."

"Okay we'll just leave you three to agrue when you should be checking on Hiccup , Toothless. Come on Stormfly, I have to go check on Fishlegs anyway, he needs me," Meatlug growled as both female flew off.

" Well it's not my fault that eels were part of the medicine for the vikings !" Toothless continued.

Until Barf agrued, " Well Hookfang is right, even though eels aren't my cup of tea, I'll never knock Ruffnut off just to get one off my face and if I did happen to eat one, I wouldn't freak out and go berserk and be a danger to Ruff."

"How many times I have to tell you that it was **an accident** !" Toothless growled and ran off, knowing perfectly well that they had a sharp point.

No matter how afraid he was of eels, he shouldn't have flew out of control to get one off his face so Hiccup wouldn't have fall into the water, get attacked by eels leaving him to eat one and act wild and dangerous to Hiccup.

* * *

><p>He stopped running and stood near the cliff to look at the wide open sea. Then he heard a set of wings fly down and was perpared to attacked until he saw it was Stoick's dragon Thornado.<p>

" About time I found you young dragon, I heard your agruement with the nightmare and I just wanted to see if you are feeling better from that flu." Thornado commented.

" I'm much better now, but they're right." Toothless sadly explained, " I'm danger to Hiccup, he got electricuted to prove my innocence, he jumped a cliff to make me come to my senses, had a fight with Dagur to protect me, and while he tries to help me get over that flu, I just attacked him!"" Don't you see Thornado."

**"I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM !" **" My friend who spared my life, gave our freedom from the queen dragon, risking his life to prove my innocence or to get me better and how do I repay him,?!" "By acting out of control and hurting him, maybe it would be best if I just left Berk."

"What !" " Have you lost your sense young one, if you left Hiccup would be devasted to see his first friend just leave." " Remember, you also risk you life in order to protect the boy, remember the kill ring inncident." Thornado advised and Toothless sure didn't forget and before he could protest Thornado continued on,

" Even though you did knock Hiccup at the water, you were willing to _eat_ the eel to save him from drowning, despite the fact that you'll become sick."" You both protect each other like brothers, none of you cause danger to the other, despite the causes of your actions, you both still protect one another."

" Remember, without you, Hiccup wouldn't be living the life we all have, he would be miserable and mistreated like the way he was before he met you."

" Speaking of which, I just overheard the sick boy ask for his dragon, if you were to leave remember, he would go look for you, sick or not." And with that Thornado flew off to the Haddock house to greet Stoick.

Toothless thought about what Thornado had told him. _That thunderdrum sure knows how to a father to me. _Toothless then took on look at sea and then headed to the Haddock house, realizing that his place was there with Hiccup.

He went to Hiccup's room, where he saw the boy lay in bed very sick and the boy's father giving him medicine. "Ah Toothless, watch over Hiccup, he could use the company, I have to go deliver the medicine to the Ingermen's," Stoick told Toothless and then he left the house to make the delivery.

Toothless went right next to Hiccup and the boy turneded to the side facing the dragon as he petted Toothless's snout while greeting," Hey bud, are you okay, you looked a bit guilty about something when we finished updating on the Book of Dragons ?"

Toothless answered that question with a few playful nudges and cooed as if saying ( well he is saying that in his mind)," I'm okay, you on the other hand need to get some rest to get better."

" Oh Toothless, I don't know where I would be without you as my best friend." Hiccup whispered as he drifted off to sleep. Toothless then rested his head on his rider's chest, seeing Thornado peek through the window with a smile. _Hiccup, no matter what, we'll protect each other like brothers, _Toothless promised and with that, he went to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>My second one- shot, this took some time, but it was worth it. Hope you enjoy this :)<strong>


End file.
